


Pillow Talk

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation on the first morning-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 7](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/259294.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/275876.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/18447.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/11656.html).

Remus cracked an eye. Sirius watched him. He grinned and ran a hand through his mussed hair as Remus blinked hard.

"Morning," Sirius said.

Yawning, Remus stretched his arms. "Already?"

Sirius slung an arm around Remus's waist. "I suppose that's what happens when you shag until the wee hours."

Remus was neither too dignified nor too experienced for a blush. Sirius drew a finger across the red of his cheek, and Remus leaned into his touch.

"Is this the part where I ask what happens now?" Remus said. "Or would that ruin the moment?"

Sirius groaned. "Can I not be responsible for five minutes?"

"You're never responsible."

"I know. I'm not going to start now, either."

Remus favored him with a smile of his own and laid a light kiss on his neck. "So what does one talk about, if not responsibilities?"

"You think I know?"

"What about your girlfriends?"

Sirius scratched his head. "We did...other things."

"You mean that you never stuck around."

"Now, now, Moony," Sirius said, adopting his mock-serious face. "I didn't get that far with my first two girlfriends."

Remus nodded solemnly. "Of course. Because you couldn't talk to them when you weren't snogging."

Sirius opened his mouth with a nod, as if to agree, but he froze. "Uh..."

"It might have worked," Remus said, "if I hadn't been there."

Sirius flipped the comforter over Remus's head. Remus poked Sirius's stomach. They wrestled – and _wrestled_ – and never finished the conversation.


End file.
